


Evolving

by Smutonly27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutonly27/pseuds/Smutonly27
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. Living together, will anything change between them?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I recently dropped another fic to start working on this one so I hope its good. I personally like Hermione with Draco rather than Ron cause I have a thing for guys that are hurt deep inside (Lucifer too). I really hope you enjoy. There will be smut to come. I don't update very often, especially with school starting again, sry. Another thing, I am sorry, I don't post very long chapters

“Ahhhh” Hermione exclaimed as she stepped into the steaming water. She felt the warmth drip down her neck, immediately relaxing her body and drooping into the shower. She dived into the many thoughts she had to unpack. They were back. For their 8th year at Hogwarts. Well only her. She had done it. She is head girl. Being here early to get ready for students, and help teachers, t finally was all becoming real. She was home. I wonder who head boy is Hermione thought. Professor McGonagall had forgotten to tell her, she was only just realizing. Maybe it will be a 7th year, because there were very few 8th years. It was no one she was close friends with, or else she would have known. Hm, she thought. Whatever, it couldn’t be that awful. She climber out of the shower and dryed herself off. “Shit” Hermione exclaimed. “I’ve forgotten clothes” Oh well she thought. I didn’t hear anyone come in, I’ll just leave with my towel. Quickly checking her appearance in the mirror, satisfied enough, she marched out of the bathroom. “What are you doing?” A voice said quite loudly. Hermione grabbed her wand out of her bag, and pointed it in the direction of the voice. Silence for a few moments, “She opened her eyes. “Draco Malfoy! What are you doing here?”Draco quickly closed his mouth, Hermione's voice bringing him back. “ Cover yourself up! No need to throw your filthy body at me! I don’t want it!” Draco blurted out . Although I would give you the best shag of your life Draco added in his head with a smirk. Hermione looked down to see she had dropped her towel when she was pulling her wand out. She let out a hollow shriek, pulled her towel over herself, and stomped away to her room. Thank Merlin she’s gone Draco said. He had never realized how beautiful she was until now. He look down, and the semi-tent in his pants, and went to his room to quickly adjust it.

Hermione pulled on clothes, in a cloud of fury. How could see her like that. And he was so rude! UGHHHHHH. She ran out to the common room, taking her current book “ _Witches, Wealth, and Wine”_ a particularly steamy romance novel. Without opening her book her book, she plopped down on a couch, to stew in her anger. “DRACCCOOO WHERE ARE YOU!” Hermione screamed out, reaching all corners of the room. As her reappeared, Hermione didn’t realize he came out of the head boy room and yelled a little softer this time “What are you doing here?” A look of confusion crossed Dracos face, and he replied. “Didn’t McGonagall tell you I am Head Boy?Also its not my fault that you were walking around in a towel” Hermiones face became a it redder, and she yelled back “I forgot my clothes, you could have been a bit louder, so I knew someone was here! Also no, McGongall didn’t tell me , she forgot!!” Taken aback by her outrage, Draco took a step back, and mumbled “Sorry” Calming down Hermione started to process this information. Her mortal enemy, the most infuriating boy she had every meet, and now the only boy who had seen her naked, was living with her this whole year. She would never survive! “Ok, so you’re head boy, and the only person my age I will be seeing for a whole week. How am I ever supposed to survive. Why did they even make you a Head Boy, you’re a death eater.” She saw the hurt flash in his eyes, and immediately regretted what she said. “Draco-“ she was cut off by an almost growl of words. “Whatever. Im tired. Goodnight. And FYI I’m not” Hermione opened her mouth to speak, and quickly shut it.

Hermione entered her room. She layed down on her bed, with a deeply contented sigh. This year was going to be amazing, Draco is not going to change that, she decided to promise herself. Getting up, she busied herself putting her books where they should be, and organizing her clothes. She started taking out her clothing. She pulled out a few familiar pieces of clothing, then they started getting smaller. Smaller, and tighter, and then full on lingerie! Then she saw it. A note from Ginny.

_Dear ‘Mione,_

_I hear Dracos Head Boy! Hopefully this will come in handy. If you don’t make use of it in this extra week you get, try to make use of it during the year. Also try some of these clothes. It’s about time you get laid Draco, or not. These should help!_

Of course! Ginny! She could be sooo frustrating sometimes. She knew!! Ahhhh. This day is worse than it should have been. She admired some of the clothing, that covered most of her body, and thought maybe she will try it.No matter what, Ginny is ridiculous. He thoughts were interrupted by a large yawn.

Draco took his turn to stomp off to his room. How could she say that! He thought that maybe she would have believed him! He was no death eater anymore. He hated that. She was supposed to be understanding. All his hope was gone! This was going to be the shittest year ever! He paced his room, thinking of ways to avoid that girl. Unsuccessfully he decided to get ready for bed.

Of course! Draco decided that this was the perfect time to shower. Right when Hermione wanted to get ready for bed. He managed to be sooo annoying without doing anything at all. “Draco! You’ve been in there forever! What could you be doing!” Hermione punted at the door, getting frustrated quickly. “ I’m almost done! You can join if you re so desperate!” Draco smirked hoping this would drive her off. Hermione, realized that se would have to get past being a prude, if she as going to live wit _him_. He already saw her naked, time for payback. She muttered under her breath, “As a matter of a fact, I think I will” She jiggled open the door, entering the steamy room. “Granger! What are you doing?!?!” Malfoy exclaimed. “ You said I could join if I wanted. I want to wash up, and you seem to want to take an excessively long shower. You stay there and I stay here. Problem solved” Hermione said both calmly and smugly. She giggled to herself when she realized, when she turned on the faucet, the water in the shower would be ice-cold. She pulled her hair back. Slowly she turned on the faucet, getting ready to wash her face. “Ahhh” She heard a yelp, as a naked, and glistening Draco hopped out of the shower. “You turned on the faucet to make the shower cold!” He accusingly pointed at Hermione. Then he realized where she was looking

Hermoines eyes red over the naked man standing in front of her. She raked her eyes down his body. From his large muscled shoulders, to his toned abs. Everything covered in water droplets. She stopped herself at the delicious v at his lower stomach. She bit her lip and continued downward. She vaguely heard Draco yelling at her in the back, but could only focus on what was right in front of her. She stared openly at the flaccid, at least seven inches in front of her. He even had a girth to match! “Granger! Granger, hello?” She heard Malfoy voice bring her back, and immediately looked up, blushing. “Like what you see?” Draco asked smugly. That tinge that entered her cheeks looks so beautiful, Draco thought, then he quickly snapped out of it. He grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around his waist. “I-ah-um-well” Hermione stuttered. “Don’t worry Granger. Most girls react that way. Especially prudes like you”Draco swiftly walked out of the bathroom, leaving a stuttering, and gasping, Hermione behind. “Goodnight!” She hears called out from the hall. She was going to show him she was NOT a prude. Ginny was right, these clothes will come in handy, just not for the right reason


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorrry againnnnn!!!

Hey guys! I am so sorry, I really wanted to finish my fics, but it turns our I am crap at writing and keeping a schedule. This was something I tried out because I had many ideas of what I wanted to happen between characters but it does not seem to be my thing. I really do apologize and I am offering all rights to my work to you guys! I am posting under this what my plan was supposed to be, and you can take what I've written, or what I was planning and write your own. Honestly whatever you want, but please I would love to read your stuff so comment and tell me where to look.

The rest of the week  
Plan  
\- [x] Little awkward then not  
\- [ ] Rythm  
\- [ ] Nightmare and comfort  
\- [ ] Ignores her  
\- [ ] Talk it out-explain first day  
\- [ ] Friendship with sexual tension  
\- [ ] Explodes at truth or dare

Idk if this makes any sense but I hope it does. Also lots of akward room sharing moments and tons of cute actual love was supposed to happen. I am so sorry again! Please adopt my stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed, and will stick around. Check out my other fic. Commet!!!!


End file.
